Harry's Angel
by Ariana-tan
Summary: Okay, well, here's a story about Harry Potter dating one of the Weasleys. However, this Weasley isn't Ginny - it's her younger sister, Angel! How will Ginny feel about this? Actually, how will RON feel about Harry dating his baby sister?
1. Prologue

**Okay, well, I made this story kinda on a whim. Also, if you're wondering where I got the names for Angel's friends, I got the first names from "Maximum Ride": Ariana is a female form of the name "Ari", Monica is kinda like Nudge's real name Monique, and Maxine is the long form of the short form of Max's real name Maximum. As for the last names, Rider is from one of my computer games (as well as kinda like Max's last name), Prinze sounds kinda like the word "prince", like when Hiro Sohma from "Fruits Basket" said, "May I be your prince?" to Kisa, and McCoy is from Jordan McCoy, who was on "American Juniors" in 2002.**

**Note: I don't own anything used in this story, except for the original characters. However, I don't own the things that I got the girls' names from, of course. Also, I do not own **_**Vampire Academy**_**. That belongs to Richelle Mead.**

_**POV:**_ George Weasley, Age Four

"Ginny, look – you're not the youngest anymore!" I laughed and patted Ginny's short, red hair.

"Really?" she asked (though, because she's still so little, only a year old, that it came out more like "Weally?"). I nodded and took her hand and brought her into the room where Mama had been in all day, screaming. Daddy had said earlier that soon I'd have another baby sister, but I didn't know for sure.

Mama was holding a small blanket, and she showed me and Ginny what was inside the blanket – a little baby with small, fuzzy red-brown hair and big, hazel eyes. I looked at Mama happily, and she said that it was another little girl. She was happy because, even though Ginny was still really little, it was obvious to everyone that she'd grow up to be a tomboy…

I asked Mama what the baby's name was going to be, and she said, "Well, I thought it should be Angel, because she's so little and sweet. What do you think, George, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded and I said it was fine with me. Before leaving, we both kissed Angel and went back out of the room to keep from being in the way.

_**Eleven Years Later**_

_**POV:**_ Angel Weasley, Age Eleven

I was excited to finally be able to go to Hogwarts. All the others had already been there for at least a year – and Bill and Charlie had already graduated, and Percy was going to graduate this year! I was happy that Fred and George would be around for about two more years, and Ron and Ginny would be around until I was fifteen or sixteen.

Mama gave me one last hug before sending me onto the Hogwarts Express with Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, and Percy. Harry and Hermione were Harry's friends, and they had been coming around to visit a lot these past few years. I didn't mind, though, because Harry seemed to like it when I was around, and Hermione was nice to me, even if she was kinda mean to Ron. Ginny had promised to introduce me to some really cute boys, and to her best friend, Luna. I was really hoping that I would make it into Gryffindor with everyone else (except Luna, who's in Ravenclaw, I'm sure you remember).

A few hours later, after meeting Neville and Luna and Lavender and everyone, we had arrived at Hogwarts. I was a little nervous now, but everyone had told me not to worry. I had already gotten into my robes and fixed my long, wavy auburn hair into a ponytail. I stroked my owl's (whose name was Icie, just to tell you, because she's a snowy owl) feathers one more time before leaving her on the train to be taken to the school separately with the rest of my stuff and walked off the train with the others.

Ginny gave me one last hug and then pointed to a very tall man, who I guessed was probably half-giant or something, and told me to go with him to get to the school. I asked her why she didn't have to go with him, too, and she said that that was just for first-years. I gulped, slightly nervous now.

I followed the man, whose name I learned was Professor Hagrid, teacher of Care of Magical Creatures for older students, to the rowboats that were waiting for us along with the other new first-years. I sat in a boat with three other girls: Ariana Rider (who had blond hair and light blue eyes), Monica Prinze (who had black hair and green eyes), and Maxine McCoy (who had brown hair and light gray eyes).

When we had gotten to the school, we were sorted into our houses. Somehow, by some strange twist of fate, I wound up in Ravenclaw because I was so smart and had such good test scores at my previous school. Ariana had been put in Gryffindor, Monica in Slytherin, and Maxine was put into Hufflepuff.

The prefect from our house, Cho Chang, and the Head Girl of our house, Penelope, who I remembered was Percy's girlfriend, brought us up to our dorms. Penelope smiled at me and said it was nice for one of the Weasleys to finally make it into Ravenclaw. She said that, since hardly any first-year girls had gotten into Ravenclaw, I would room with Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, and herself. I thought it a little weird that I was going to be rooming with older girls, but I figured it would be okay. I knew that Luna was the same year as Ginny, and that Cho, who Harry liked, was a fifth-year, just like Fred and George.

I was actually kind of jealous of Cho, because she was obviously the object of Harry's affections. I had had a bit of a crush on him ever since we had first met, almost two years ago now…

_**Flashback to Two Years Ago**_

Mama, Ginny, and I were waiting with the boys, who were going to Hogwarts now. I gave a big hug to Ron, as it was going to be his first time. I looked sadly up at him, because I wanted to go to Hogwarts, too. I began to tear up, so Ron asked, "What's wrong, Angel? Don't be sad – I won't be gone forever."

George walked up behind Ron and patted my hair. Then he said, "Yeah. He'll probably be expelled within a week."

"Mum!" whined Ron.

Mama rolled her eyes and said, "Now, George, don't tease Ron. It's his first day! Okay, girls, say good-bye to your brothers!"

Each of my brothers came up and gave me a big hug. As I said, it was Ron's first year. Fred and George were third-years. Percy was a fifth-year, and Charlie was a seventh-year. Bill had graduated two years ago, when I was only seven years old.

All of a sudden, a cute boy with dark hair and glasses came up and asked Mama a question on how to get onto the platform. I gazed up into those adorable green eyes and was instantly in love. Unfortunately, Ginny was, too.

_**End of Flashback**_

I sighed, causing my roommates to look up. Luna asked me if I was okay, and I said I was. No one pressed the subject any further. I took out one of the books that I had brought, called _Vampire Academy_. A few hours later, all three of my roommates had fallen asleep.

I closed the book, turned out the light, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, people. The voting was nearly unanimous – this story got 90% of the votes in my poll. Actually, only one other story got any votes. That will be the next one to be updated. Also, please go to my profile and look at my new poll – I need an answer by no later than the end of my Christmas break, which will be in like the first week of January. Thank you!**

**And, if you're wondering how these four new girls got their names, here's pretty much where they got them: **

**Elena Daniels: the first name from the main female character of "Vampire Diaries" and last name from the plural of the main character's name of "The Dangerous Days of Daniel X"**

**Riley Sanders: the first name from the main female character's younger sister from the Immortals series and the last name just something I thought of**

**Ariela Spiderwick: the first name from the Disney princess Ariel and the last name from "The Spiderwick Chronicles"**

**Haley Spiderwick: the first name just something I thought of and the last name from "The Spiderwick Chronicles"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing used in this story, once again, except for the original characters. I also do not own the things that their names came from, and I do not own any of the characters from the "Harry Potter" series or the rights to any of the books that Angel may or may not read throughout this chapter.**

**Note: If something is surrounded by parentheses, that means that it is something that I as the writer am saying, NOT something that the character is thinking or doing. Now, on with the story! Also, sorry for all the Hufflepuff or Slytherin fans out there – there is some mean stuff about both those houses in this chapter.**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

For a second I didn't know what was going on. I rubbed my eyes, yawned, looked at the clock, and said, "Ginny, why did you set the alarm clock for 4 in the morning?" Then I blinked and blushed, remembering that I was no longer at home, but at Hogwarts. "Oops, sorry, you guys. What's going on?"

Cho smiled at me and said, "I have Quidditch practice, so I have to wake up really early. You might as well go back to sleep. You won't have to get up for at least another two hours."

I nodded and then tried to go back to sleep. However, after half-an-hour of tossing and turning, I just could not get back to sleep. I sighed and finally grabbed the book I had been reading last night off my nightstand and started reading again.

Eventually, I finished the book. (Hey, what can I say? I'm a fast reader. Same thing in real life, FYI.) I was going to be really bored, so I got out of bed, grabbed my uniform, and headed downstairs to the girls' bathroom off the side of the common room. I took off my pajamas and took a nice, long, hot shower. Then I toweled off and put on my school uniform. I went back upstairs, brushed my hair, and put some pretty gold hair-clips into it. Then I waited for my other roommates to wake up by reading another book, _Marked_ by PC and Kristin Cast. (Yes, another book about vampires. Most of the books I've read lately have been vampire-related. Sorry.)

By the time I was on the fifth chapter, Penelope and Luna had woken up and gotten dressed as well. The three of us headed down for breakfast. I saw Monica sitting with some other Slytherin girls, also older, but when I waved to Monica, she glared at me and then went back to talking to a girl with short, dark brown hair. When I asked Luna who she was, Luna said that that was Pansy Parkinson, the meanest of the third-year Slytherin girls and Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. I felt sad that Monica didn't like me anymore, but I figured it was bound to happen eventually.

When I looked at the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, both Maxine and Ariana waved to me, thank Merlin. I was going to need **some** friends in the same year as me! During breakfast, all the first-years were given their schedules. Mine said that I had flying lessons first-period with the other three houses, then Herbology with Slytherin, Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, Charms with Gryffindor, and then double-Potions with Hufflepuff. Then would be lunch, followed by History of Magic and Astrology, both of which would be taken with just other Ravenclaw first-years. But, gosh, I sure had a lot of classes with Hufflepuff! I thought that the Hufflepuffs were supposed to be idiots, though, so I could kind of see why we were always put with them. Kind of like how the Slytherins were supposed to be kind of mean, and that's why they were so often put with the Gryffindors.

After breakfast, a woman with short, silver hair stuck up in spikes named Professor Hooch led the class, which was pretty much mostly boys of all four houses, me, Maxine, Ariana, Monica, and maybe four other girls, whose names I soon learned were Elena Daniels (a Hufflepuff with blonde hair and light blue-gray eyes), Riley Sanders (a Gryffindor with dark brown hair and light brown eyes), Ariela Spiderwick (another Ravenclaw girl with red hair and light blue eyes), and Haley Spiderwick (Ariela's twin, a Slytherin girl with blonde hair and dark brown eyes). I was surprised that I hadn't seen Ariela before, but then I learned that, because of poor health, had been unable to go to the Welcoming Feast yesterday. I decided that, since Monica was no longer my friend, that Ariela could take her place. I figured that Haley had probably behaved the same way to Ariela that Monica had to me.

However, about halfway through the flying lesson, after pretty much all of us girls had risen into the air and almost all the boys were still stuck on the ground, Monica flew over to me and apologized. I was surprised, until she explained that the only reason she had glared at me was because Pansy was there, and it was expected of her to be mean to all the other Houses. Then I noticed that Haley was talking to Ariela, and though Ariela looked like she had been crying earlier, she looked a lot happier now.

I told Monica that I was glad she wasn't really mad at me, and that I hoped we could continue to be friends. She said that she hoped so, too, and we decided that we would still be friends. However, I also wanted to be friends with the Spiderwick twins, and so I talked to Ariela and Haley, and soon all six of us were friends. Elena Daniels and Riley Sanders said that they were still too sad to have friends, as both of them had had pretty much all their family murdered by Voldemort over the summer, and that it had been tough for them to even go to Hogwarts at all. We all agreed, but we said that we would be there to support them when they wanted friends again.

Finally, flying lessons were over, and Haley, Monica, Ariela, and I went off together to Herbology. The teacher was a woman dressed all in green with short, light gray, curly hair. Today we were learning how to care for Mandrakes, a task usually reserved for the second-years.

However, this year's bunch of first-years were supposedly some of the smartest in ages, so they said it would be okay if we tried it, just like how Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, had lifted the ban on first-years trying out for our house Quidditch teams. All eight of us were going to be trying out for the teams, but I would be the only one with a bad broom, as all the other girls were rather rich. Ariela had offered to buy me a Nimbus 2001, and I accepted gratefully.

Now, back to the Mandrakes. The professor, whose name was Professor Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff, told each of us to grab a pair of earmuffs. Each of the boys grabbed a pair of blue earmuffs, and each of us girls grabbed a pair of pink or purple earmuffs. Poor Maxine wound up with a pair of fluffy, pink earmuffs because she wasn't quick enough to grab a good pair. I offered to switch with her, but she said she'd be okay.

Then Professor Sprout told each of us to put on the earmuffs, grab one of the Mandrakes, and repot them. Those plants were really loud! I didn't like them at all. I quickly replanted my Mandrake, as it was beginning to give me a headache. I noticed as all the other students quickly did the same.

Eventually, that class was over. Then Ariela and I headed off to find Maxine and Elena, though Elena still said no to our offer of friendship. Well… she eventually accepted, but it was just to get us to stop annoying her. Then all four of us went off to Transfiguration. A tabby cat with brown-gray fur was sitting on the teacher's desk. I looked around for the teacher, but I couldn't see the teacher anywhere. What a strange class! Suddenly, the cat leaped off the desk and transformed into a woman that also had brown-gray hair. The whole class clapped. She told us her name was Professor McGonagall and that she was head of Gryffindor. Then we started learning.

It was hard to believe that the class was over. Ariela and I waved goodbye to Maxine and Elena and headed off to Charms, meeting up with Ariana and Riley along the way. Ariana told us that she had recently convinced Riley to join our group, and I told her that we had done the same with Elena. We high-fived happily and walked into our Charms classroom. A very short man told us to sit down and that his name was Professor Flitwick. I recognized him as the head of Ravenclaw. We started learning the Levitating Charm. He told us to "swish and flick" and to say "Win-GAR-dium Levi-O-sa." We did, and soon all of us had our feathers levitating toward the ceiling. Guess they weren't kidding when they said that nearly everyone entering Hogwarts this year was a genius, as I remember Ron telling us once that one of the boys in his year, Seamus, had actually **blown up** his feather. I smiled to myself at his idiocy.

This class also eventually ended, and Ariela and I met back up with Maxine and Elena and headed off down to the icky dungeons. I shuddered, afraid that there might be rats down there or something. I know that Ron had a pet rat, but even **that** still creeped me out.

A man with really greasy, black hair strolled to the front of the classroom. He said that his name was Professor Snape and he was the head of Slytherin. He then magicked onto the board the potion we were supposed to make. He said that everything we needed was in the cupboard and to get started, as we only had fifty minutes. I got the feeling that he wasn't exactly a friendly teacher, but got to work anyway. Within a half-hour, almost the entire class was done with their potion. Except for poor Elena and Maxine, who had been paired together, just like me and Ariela. Maxine had made the wrong potion, I think, as it looked nothing like the one the rest of the class had made. I felt bad for them, really, because Snape took one look at their potion and deducted 10 points from Hufflepuff and gave both of them a P (for "Poor"), while the rest of the class got E's (for "Exceeds Expectations").

Maxine and Elena were both crying as we headed off for lunch, naturally, as neither of them had ever failed before. I still felt bad for them, but we had to go our separate ways because of the rule of having to sit with your own house for lunch. I sat between Ariela and Luna, and we talked about our morning. I supposed I could get used to this.

**Okay, people, this is the end of the first actual chapter. I hope you like it! And, yes, I added more original characters because I couldn't think of other characters that would have been in Angel's year. Sorry! Please R+R! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, people. I decided to update this story again, and this is also to let you guys know I put the poll about what story to update next back up, because the talent show has already come and gone. The romance will come eventually, but it could be awhile – Angel's only a first-year, after all. It will come eventually, though. For a while, though, it will be just the one-sided crush. Also, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny won't really be mentioned all that often for at least the next few chapters. Harry might be, but only in passing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing used in this story, once again, except for the original characters. I also do not own the things that their names came from, and I do not own any of the characters from the "Harry Potter" series or the rights to any of the books that Angel may or may not read throughout this chapter.**

**Note: If something is surrounded by parentheses, that means that it is something that I as the writer am saying, NOT something that the character is thinking or doing. Now, on with the story! Also, sorry for all the Hufflepuff or Slytherin fans out there – there is some mean stuff about both those houses in this chapter. Oh, and sorry if Ariela is too much of a girly-girl and too boy-obsessed. I was basing her off of a girl I know that is just as annoying as Ariela.**

The afternoon was rather eventful. I didn't meet anyone else, and Ariela was kind of quiet for the rest of the day. On the way to dinner, I saw Harry Potter! I could feel my cheeks going red, and I could hear Ariela gasp and giggle next to me. Oh, Merlin, I didn't need **another** girl in love with Harry, particularly not my new friend! It was bad enough when it was my sister, but not Ariela, too!

I glared at Ariela and then smiled at Harry. He said hi to both of us, and we walked away smiling and giggling. Ariela asked, "Hey, wasn't that Harry Potter? The Boy who Lived and all that?" I nodded, and she squealed in excitement. Oh my gosh, he is super-cute! Hey, do you know him?" I nodded again. "That's so cool!" I just nodded again, beginning to feel irritated. Before she could ask another question, I told her I was too tired to talk. Finally she backed off.

Ariela and I again sat together. She was talking for most of it, but I just ignored her. Then, after we finished, we went back to the common room and did our homework. By the time we were done, I was beginning to wonder how she could have possibly gotten into Ravenclaw, but then I remembered her wandwork earlier that day. She had been really good, and maybe she was smart. But she wasn't really showing it while we were doing our homework.

Finally, it was time for bed. Since Ariela was here, she, Luna, and I would move into another room with a couple of other second-year girls, Raven Lambert and Becky Allen. (Guess where I got the last names. ; )) Raven had long, black hair tied back by a black headband and light gray eyes; Becky had light brown hair tied back by a pink hair-ribbon and dark blue eyes. I felt a connection with Raven for some reason, but I was too tired to wonder why. I went to the bathroom, brushed my hair and teeth, and put on my pajamas.

I was trying to sleep, but I kept tossing and turning again. Plus, I could hear someone crying. I opened my eyes and looked over into the next bed, Ariela's. I could see the tears streaming out of her eyes. I walked over to her and shook her shoulder to try to wake her up. When her eyes finally opened, I asked her what was wrong. She blinked up at me. Then she said, "I just miss my sister. This is the first time we've ever been apart. We've been through everything together. My powers aren't as strong as hers, and I was almost labeled a Squib. But Haley helped me convince them I did have powers. I've always been smarter, though, and she was always slightly evil, so I'm not really surprised we're in different houses, but I'm still upset."

I hugged her and said, "Well, my entire **family**'s been in Gryffindor for years, and I'm the only one who's ever been in Ravenclaw. How do you think that makes **me** feel?"

She looked up at me, still slightly upset, and then smiled. I smiled back and then went back to sleep.

**Okay, people, this is the end of the chapter. The reason it ended the way it did was because my computer is being stupid. Sorry about that, but I still hope you like it! And, yes, I added more original characters because I couldn't think of other characters that would be the year above Angel. Their first names are from the "Vampire Kisses" series, and the last names are from the "American Idol" winners last year. Sorry! Please R+R! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, I decided it's time for another update, 'cuz this is seriously the story that's gotten the most votes in my poll. This is probably gonna be short, though, because I have less than a half-hour to finish this. Oh, and sorry but I didn't feel like coming up with a name for Ariela's owl.**

**DISCLAIMER: I still own absolutely nothing used in this story. Unless a miracle happens, it will probably stay that way.**

**Note: Anything put into parentheses is not part of the story – it is my own personal thoughts and comments as I was writing the thing.**

The rest of the first week was relatively uneventful. On Friday morning, which we had off for no particular reason (except to advance the plot!), Penelope put up a sign advertising the Quidditch tryouts in the common room. Ariela and I were really excited, so we ran up to our room and she wrote to her parents asking to send over two Nimbus 2001's (because I forgot that the Firebolt had been invented over the summer before…) for the next day. Then we went up to the Owlery and got Ariela's owl to deliver the letter to Ariela's parents. Then, we waited because Ariela lived only about a half-hour by car from the school.

About two hours later, Ariela's owl came back with a large package. Inside were two brooms with the word "Nimbus 2001" written in gold along the side. All I could say was "Whoa". I knew these brooms were good, and so Ariela and I went outside to practice until dinner.

The next day were Quidditch tryouts for Ravenclaw. Ariela and I got there slightly early. The Seeker position was open, as the Seeker, Cho, had gotten injured during practice the week before and wouldn't be able to play for the rest of the season. The other position open was for Chaser. I was trying out for Seeker, and Ariela for Chaser.

The next day, the Quidditch captain put up the results of tryouts. I got the Seeker position! But Ariela didn't make Chaser – the position went to Raven, who I hadn't even seen at tryouts. Still, I went over to congratulate her. She was sitting in the corner, not even interested in the results, reading a book. I saw the cover, which said _Marked_. Oh, my gosh! Now I knew why I felt the instant connection with her – she liked vampire books, too. Then I said congratulations.

Then I went back to Ariela, who was crying. (Sorry I made Ariela such a crybaby, but this is how my friend acts.) I patted her on the back and tried to make her feel better, but nothing would help. Finally, she stopped crying. Just in time for dinner.

Before sitting down between Raven and Ariela, I went over to Elena, Riley, Maxine, and Ariana and told them the good news. I knew better than to go to the Slytherin table, but I figured I could tell Monica and Haley during Herbology on Monday. They all squealed happily for me, but were also sad that Ariela hadn't made the team.

**Okay, this is the end of this (very short!) chapter update!**


	5. Important Author's Note And a Poll

**VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Okay, well, you know how I haven't updated in, like, forever? Well, that's not totally not my fault! My stupid laptop got a weird virus, and whenever I'd turn it on, it'd go to an all-black screen, and then would sometimes switch to something called the Blue Screen of Death. So we took it to the Geek Squad over Thanksgiving, and it would have cost a ton of money to get it fixed. However, since I'd already lost everything on it, we decided it would be easier to just buy a new laptop. But because of this, updates will probably not come for a while, because I was almost done my next chapter of "Harry's Angel" when this happened. I will do my best to update soon, but I hope you will be understanding. Also, I am typing this on my new laptop, so you can tell that it works pretty well – it's a 14" Toshiba laptop, and it's purple, my favorite color. However, it's also about 1.6" inches smaller than my old one…**

**Oh, and an important piece of advice: Always back up your stuff. That's what I did for my most important files (a.k.a., my English essays and some of my stories – just not the one chapter I needed to update…) onto my flash-drive, so I managed to keep some stuff. It also helped that I went through a phase where I wanted everything to be exactly the same on all my computers, so I was able to transfer most of my stuff onto my new laptop.**

**Oh, and here's part of another author's note - I'm just gonna combine 'em to save space. This one's about my new poll, and some other information about my stories:**

**Hey people! I'm really sorry for not updating any of my stories in such a long time, but I have my reasons for not doing so – it's really hard being a high-school junior – I had to plan my Sweet 16 party, write several papers, go through driver's ed, and volunteer at the library while still maintaining my grades.**

**Also, the reason why I'm writing this author's note is to announce my new poll. Don't worry – I will do my absolute best to finish up my stories – I've already decided how I want to end "Harry's Angel", even though I don't actually know how I'm gonna get to that point. I've also decided to split the "A Fruits Basket Crossover" story into two: "Family Reunited" (the first part that's up right now, which will be renamed asap) and, well, I'm really not sure what I'm going to name the second part yet… But I will update soon!**

**So, in summary, I will continue working on my other stories, but I'd be really, super happy if you would check out my new poll. Thanks!**


End file.
